Birdie
by ARandomShadowInLife
Summary: PruCan, possible OOCness. Canada, despite the fact that he was invisible to everybody else, still goes to World Meetings. Reason? Prussia, even if he couldn't see him, Canada went just to see him. Or is that the truth that Prussia didn't notice him?


**Birdie**

"Well, Good afternoon everyone." Austria politely greeted, as he straightened some papers. Another World Meeting was today, this time hosted by Austria.

Canada's mind trailed off as he listened to Austria. He never knew why he kept on attending these meetings, it's not like anyone ever saw him. So why did he even bother?

"Hallo everyone! The awesome me has arrived!" Prussia said loudly, as he slammed the doors open.

Canada heard Germany mutter things under his breath (Which he couldn't understand, as the German was speaking in his native tongue.) and he face-palmed.

This was why Canada always went to the meetings. Prussia was always there, he somehow always managed to get into them, even if he wasn't a nation. Canada never really thought of it.

"Yo, what's up West?" Prussia asked Germany, as he draped his arm over Germany's shoulder. (Canada was sitting across the table from Germany)

Germany coughed quietly, "Nothing really Prussia, but why are you here? We are in the middle of a meeting." Germany explained in his rough voice, try "Wait…how did you get in? This meeting is only for countries…"

Prussia smiled triumphantly, "I have my ways, West." the ex-nation pulled himself away from his younger brother, and walked to Austria, who did not look pleased.

"And you, glasses?"

Austria sighed deeply, and ignored the Prussian, trying to continue on with the meeting, "As we all know-"

"Hey, I was asking you a question, wasn't I?" Prussia asked him, before he took the Austrian's glasses off his face and ran across the room, yelling things in German. Austria cursed in German and huffed before he followed behind the Prussian furiously.

Canada laughed quietly as he held his polar bear close to him.

* * *

Eventually Prussia settled down, and he pulled out a chair and sat next to Germany. Once the meeting ended, Prussia was complaining how boring meetings were, and glad that he wasn't a country to suffer through them. And how equally boring Austria was, but Switzerland was quick to take out his gun and point it at his head, warning him never to say that again.

Canada sat patiently, as he watched everyone shuffle out of the meeting room, talking to each other as they walked. He exhaled as the last person exited the door.

Canada's polar bear clung from his neck, asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." he answered in his quiet voice.

Thinking that he was alone, Canada placed his polar bear down, letting him freely walk along the table. "Hello Birdie! How are you today?" someone asked Canada, which caused the Canadian to gasp suddenly, looking around the room.

"M-Me?" he asked, pointing to himself, as he stared at Prussia, biting his lip nervously.

Prussia stared at the shy Canadian, before he smiled, "Yes you, Birdie." he said quite fondly.

Canada thought for a second, letting the words sink in. "Y-You can s-see me?" he smiled hopefully.

"Of course I can see you. Why ask such a question?" Prussia cocked his head to the side, frowning.

The polar bear walked over to Prussia, and sat on his lap.

"I-It's just…people ignore me…" Canada said in his quiet voice. He was surprised Prussia didn't leave like the others, he didn't expect anyone else to be in the room, and to know that it was Prussia made his heart race.

Prussia got up from his seat, making sure Kumajiro sat on the meeting table. "Now, why would they ignore you?"

"I-I don't know..." Canada watched as Prussia walked around the table.

"Well, the awesome me sees you, and do I look like I'm ignoring you?" Prussia asked the Canadian, as he sat in the chair next to him.

"N-No."

Canada fidgeted as he felt the Prussian stared at him, "Then obviously, I like you."

He blushed a deep red, and Prussia tilted his head to the side again asking, "Is something wrong Birdie?"

"N-No! I d-don't like you, I love you..." Canada admitted shyly, as he looked up at the still smiling Prussia. "I love you too."

Canada shifted in his seat, and smiled fondly at Prussia. "You're really cute~" Prussia cooed, before he took Canada into a hug.

"R-Really?" Canada asked as he hugged the Prussian back.

"Ja, I wouldn't lie to you."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me!" Canada exclaimed, before he looked up and kissed Prussia.

* * *

**A/N **I don't know, sudden urge to write PruCan (Prussia/Canada) and this came into my head, but, even **if **it's OOC, in my opinion it is cute~

So, what did you think of this story, good, bad? I don't know! I can't read your mind! So please leave a review, 'cause that would be really, really nice of you!


End file.
